


voices in the hall

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, GHOST PUNS, M/M, Zombie AU, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We come in peace, we mean you no harm, e.t. phone home, et cetra, blah blah, can you please stop screaming now,” Louis looks up at where Harry’s bopping along the ceiling, trying to get his bearings and get to Louis.</p><p>or, the one where Harry is “ the worst ghost i’ve ever seen” and Louis is too fond for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voices in the hall

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooo this is kinda based off [this post](http://bobaface.tumblr.com/post/90505743182/the-rogue-0f-light-conquerorwurm) ! this is the first fic i've ever written that i relied solely on plot and i'm pretty sure it shows. anyway i wanna say thank you to the cutest cutie [phoebs](http://oldasianman.tumblr.com) for looking this over for me, as always you're a doll :* and a massive thank you to the love of my life, the fire of my loins, [my jammiet](http://cindylouwhat.tumblr.com) for basically taking this fic from complete shit to halfway decent and basically half writing it, what would i do without you [smirk emoji]
> 
> title is from [voices in the halls by neon trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxd4fexQrBE) and part of a scene is inspired by the lyrics, thank you jams for recommending it. i made a cute little edit of their first meeting that you can see on the tumblr post [here](http://bobaface.tumblr.com/post/91594939608/title-voices-in-the-hall). enjoy !

Harry startles awake, sitting up and yelping when he keeps going in a mid-air somersault. He looks around the warehouse, confused, before spotting his body on the floor, with a zombie mid-chomp on the side of his neck. He does a double take, then looks down at himself, and sees he's somewhat transparent and floating in midair.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mumbles, tipping his head back and losing his balance, spinning backward this time. He hears a delighted laugh from his right and tries to get steady enough to see who it's coming from. He eventually manages to stop upside down, and peer suspiciously at what appears to be another transparent figure, who looks oddly familiar.

"You alright there?" The figure asks, tilting his head a bit and pursing his translucent lips around a smirk. Harry huffs and swings himself around again, wiggling until he's sitting criss cross with his head only a few inches away from the ceiling. He watches the figure follow him up, much more gracefully than he had, and mirror his position a few feet in front of him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Harry asks, ignoring the man's previous question and watching his messy hair float up for a second before he's smoothing it back into a long fringe across his forehead. He coughs a bit awkwardly and offers Harry a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"I'm sort of the one who killed you?" He holds his hands up hastily when Harry scrunches up his nose. "No, no nothing like that. It's my body, y'know. I've been trying to convince it to go to this specialist, but it's pretty hard to control."

Harry stares blankly, feeling himself sink lower to the ground while the stranger anxiously follows him. He manages to keep a straight face until his ass starts to slip through the floor, a loud bark of laughter startling them both, as well as the zombie still hovering over Harry's unconscious body. He breaks down in hysterics, curling into himself as tears start dripping straight through his cheeks and onto the floor. When he finally gets control of himself, he appears to be sitting directly over his own face and falls helpless to another wave of giggles. He looks up over at the stranger, seeing him watching on in strained amusement.

"Since the outbreak, I've imagined what it would be like to get infected -- of course I did, who didn't -- and I thought I'd covered every scenario possible, but I definitely never imagined this," Harry shakes his head, holding his hand out as he starts drifting to the left a bit. "I'm harry styles, I somehow made it a full three months without getting killed, and I'm not sure I'll be able to get the hang of this whole ghost thing. And you are?"

"I'm Louis," the figure replies, floating over to shake his hand, grip firm and comfortable if a bit chilly. "Tomlinson. I actually only made it about a week, surprisingly enough; got ambushed trying to find food. And it's a lot easier than it seems at first. You'll be a pro in like a few days."

"So I've got to deal with days of not being able to control where I'm going," Harry grins, feeling himself tipping shoulder-first toward the ground. Louis shrugs and reaches out to steady him and help him upright.

"Stick with me, kid, I can show you the world," Louis snorts as Harry claps delightedly, eyes lighting up and hair floating unbidden.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid?" He starts tipping again when he straightens his legs, Louis reaching out to hold his shoulders and bring them down to stand on the dirty warehouse floor.

"I'm not sure how splendid an apocalyptic world can be, but sure, kid," Louis slowly lowers his hands back to his sides, making sure Harry's not going to immediately start tumbling away.

"Stop calling me kid. You can't be that much older than me. Mid twenties at most," he bites his lip, watching Louis scoff and cross his arms.

"I'm only twenty-two, asshole. You can't be more than sixteen, though," he looks Harry up and down, gaze flickering over to Harry's still unconscious body with a hint of guilt.

"I'm actually twenty. I have been told I have a baby face, though. By a lot of people," Harry scrunches up his face again, looking deep in thought. "Probably because I can't really grow any facial hair. And the dimples."

Louis reaches up to poke into Harry's dimples when the other boy flashes a grin. Louis nods in approval as he starts walking over to where his body has tried to climb one of the beams in the corner of the warehouse. "Hey dumbass, cut it out or you're going to fall on your face again. Yes, I'm talking to you."

Harry giggles to himself for a bit, looking away when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye, noticing that his body's moving, albeit slowly. His eyes blink open, dull and empty, mouth gaping open slightly and eyebrows furrowed. Harry waves at his undead body, trying to get its attention as it clambers to its feet. It looks up at him with a blank expression, stumbling forward to reach for him, going straight through Harry and falling flat on its face. Harry doesn't move, glancing down to see his ankles sticking out of his body's back.

"Oh good, your body's a dumbass too, so it's not just mine," Louis calls back to him as he walks over, pulling his own body by the hair as it grunts and tries to swat at him angrily.

"What exactly do we do with them?" Harry tries to step off of himself, tumbling only a few times before resettling in front of Louis.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” he goes over to his body to lift its arm and check its watch, sighing. “C’mon loser, we’re going scientist hunting.”

“Wait, what?” Harry asks, letting Louis tug him along as he tries to usher their bodies outside. Harry notices with a shock that it’s no longer night; more time must have passed than he thought.

“I just said, we’re going hunting. Keep up, curly boy,” Louis says with a pleased grin, both of them watching as their bodies walk ahead, holding hands and tripping over their feet every half dozen steps. He looks over to see Harry looking pleasantly shocked and laughs. “What, you didn’t think I’d just leave you here, did you? I am more or less responsible for your death, so I’m under obligation to try and help you. And you’re much better company than that moron up there.”

Louis sighs and lets go of Harry to help his body up from where it tripped and face-planted, bringing Harry’s body with it. Harry yells a bit in distress when he starts floating away like a balloon with its strings cut. Louis shakes his head to himself and sighs, knowing he’s got his work cut out for him.

***

“So are you going to explain to me where we’re going yet?” Harry moans, hobbling along a bit before sighing and shaking off Louis’ hold, hovering in the middle of the street. Louis rushes to grab his body when it tries to run off, holding it by the hair as he turns back to Harry.

"I know a scientist that was experimenting with different cures for the infection. Him and a few of his colleagues had basically perfected some sort of medication to neutralise the effects -- mainly the whole craving for human flesh thing -- so the zombies aren't actively harmful. Supposedly," he shrugs and lets go of his body, watching it stumble over to Harry's body and lay on its back next to it, his gaze flicking back to Harry a second later.

"I heard a bit about that on the news, a while back, before things got bad. They said it was supposed to help contain the virus," he pulls his legs back up, managing to stay in place, bobbing up and down slightly.

“It’s spread through bodily fluid, so when the zombies were more or less acting like normal humans, well,” he shrugs, rolling up to lay on his stomach, their eye lines level as he crosses his ankles and puts his hands under his chin. “So anyway, there was another thing they were working on, and it was returning the departed soul to the undead body. I’m not sure their progress on that, since I died before they finished the first trials, but they seemed pretty confident so I figured I might as well give it a try.”

“Wait, but how can they do that? And like, isn’t bringing back the dead morally wrong or something?” Harry cocks his head to the side and bobs a little lower so Louis has to look down to maintain eye contact.

“I’m not really all that sure how they do it, I’m not a scientist, so I don’t know the logistics. But I do know that it’s not technically bringing back the dead. Well, I mean, technically it is, but not really,” Louis sees the dent between Harry’s eyebrows deepening in confusion, looking almost like it’s going to become a permanent fixture. “Basically, our bodies aren’t actually deceased, y’know, with the whole zombies business, being undead, all that jazz. There’s basically no difference other than, well, as you’ve probably noticed, they’re not very smart."

They look over as Harry’s body tries getting up with help from Louis’ body, both of them banging heads several times on the way up, Harry’s body trying to pat at Louis’ body’s shoulders in confusion. Harry exhales on a short laugh, sighing when it pitches him forward and he bangs foreheads with Louis before falling through him in another somersault.

“How do you control how you move? And like, how did we even hit each other? I thought we were ghosts,” Harry grumbles as Louis pulls him so they’re back upright and standing again.

“It takes a bit more concentration. Your movement is more through thought than when you’ve got a physical body. And it’s just as easy to have a solid form as it is to float through things. You just have to practice,” Louis looks over to where their bodies seem to have taken interest in a random shrub. “We should get a move on if we want the comfort of daylight to help us from getting unreasonably lost.”

Harry tries to take a step to follow, tripping over a rock and going straight through a mailbox.

***

They’ve barely made it half a mile by the time the sun is setting, the mostly deserted town quiet around them. Louis looks around and sees a small house up ahead, a two story brick structure with a dilapidated porch. It’s rather ugly, but it looks sturdy.

“Here, we can stop up at that brick building for the night. Give us a chance to rest, maybe get them some food and sleep.”

Louis herds their bodies toward the back door to avoid them falling through the porch and maiming themselves, making sure to keep a hold of Harry. He reaches through the door to make sure it’s unlocked, and lets them in, settling Harry at the kitchen table not far from the door and crossing his fingers. He brings their bodies through to what appears to be a living room, sitting them down on the dusty couch and telling them sternly to stay. They both fold their hands in their laps as a spot of drool dribbles down Harry’s body’s chin, it still having trouble keeping its mouth closed. Louis sighs fondly when his body helps Harry’s close its mouth with a small smile. He startles when he hears several screams from upstairs and rushes back to the kitchen to find Harry missing. He pops up through the ceiling, sticking his head through the upstairs floor and looking on at the scene in front of him.

Harry’s floating upside down, right against the ceiling that goes to the roof, bum sticking through the light fixture. There’s a group of what appears to be four teenagers huddled in the corner, staring up at Harry in terror. When they notice Louis’ head sticking through the floor they seem to pale, looking close to passing out. Louis floats up enough to hold his hands up placating, sitting cross legged on the floor.

“We come in peace, we mean you no harm, e.t. phone home, et cetera, blah blah, can you please stop screaming now,” Louis looks up at where Harry’s bopping along the ceiling, trying to get his bearings and get to Louis.

“Sorry, I was feeling a bit glum. I just wanted to lift my spirits,” Harry tumbles forward, crashing into the wall and sliding down to the floor, slipping back down to the kitchen below.

“Was that a fucking ghost pun,” one of the girls speaks up from the front, almost looking amused under the fear lingering in the corners of her eyes. Louis sighs and nods his head in fond exasperation.

"It would appear so,” he glances back at the floor. “Can you just hold that thought? I want to make sure he’s not managed to float away again.”

He pops back through the floor to see Harry sticking out of the fridge, bum in the air and toes wiggling, holding him by the waist as he pulls him out.

“Nice bum, curly,” he smirks, pulling Harry back upstairs and standing him upright. Harry wiggles his arse at louis and sticks his tongue out.

“Are you admiring my boo-ty? Get it? Boo? ‘cause we’re ghosts,” Harry snickers, wiping his hands on his shirt as his heels lift off the floor slightly. He looks over at a pained groan to see the group of teenagers and blushes, hair starting to float out.

“You’re the worst ghosts I’ve ever seen,” the one guy cowering in the back stands up a little straighter, lowering his hands from in front of his face.

“Have you met many ghosts then?” Louis asks, catching Harry around the waist as he starts to drift, pulling him into his side. The boy shakes his head and shrugs, looking between Harry and Louis in trepidation.

"You’re not here to hurt us are you?” He asks, grabbing the hand of a girl standing in front of him and squeezing tight. Louis rolls his eyes, looking around the room, taking in the piles of canned food in one of the corners behind them.

“We just needed a place to stop for the night to let our bodies rest, maybe eat a bit if we can find some sort of meat or bean,” he raises an eyebrow in question, eyeing a stack of meat stews. The first girl clears her throat, tucking her wild curly hair behind her ear.

“You can have some of ours, so long as none of you hurt us. Just -- just leave us be please,” her hand just barely twitches toward the gun tucked into her waistband. Louis smiles harmlessly and nods.

“We’ll just take a few cans and stay downstairs, we should be out of your hair by dawn. Though I can’t promise this one won’t float back up here,” he pokes Harry on the nose gently. “He’s still learning to get around.”

The group nods, still looking nervously between them but relaxing back into what Louis assumes they were doing before Harry barged in. Louis grabs a few cans of stew, letting go of Harry so the other boy can float back downstairs while he goes the long way, opening the door so he can descend the stairs. He goes to the living room, using the pop tabs to open the cans and handing one each to his and Harry’s bodies.

“Help him eat if he struggles, you got it?” He waits for his body to nod before heading back into the kitchen. He sits down at the breakfast table, biting his lip around a smile as he watches Harry stuck on his back on the floor and struggling to get up.

“Why do you make this look so easy?” He whines, looking up at Louis with wide eyes, lip sticking out in a ridiculous pout. Louis ignores him, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

“Since we’ll be here all night, I figure it’s a great time for you to get the hang of moving. And since we don’t need to sleep, you’ve got all night. So,” he claps loudly, startling Harry to sink through the floor. Harry manages to pop his head back up, looking beseechingly at Louis.

“You’re going to help me, right?” He asks, growing distressed when Louis just laughs and folds his legs up.

***

Harry manages to walk all the way across the kitchen and into the living room without faltering by dawn, his face drawn in a deep concentration. Louis’ body claps for him when he makes it to the couch, and Louis smiles, holding back his laugh when Harry fails to sit on the cushion and goes through.

“You were doing so good, love, don’t be discouraged,” Louis helps him up, glancing outside to see the dim grey light of early morning. “Time to head out. Do you think you’ll be alright to walk yourself?”

Harry nods determinedly, helping Louis herd their bodies through the back door. Louis reaches back in to lock the door before they start walking back around to the street in silence. Harry skips ahead, tilting dangerously a few times, but mostly managing to stay upright. He stops to glance back at louis happily, beaming brighter than the sun shining through his floaty curls. Louis’ breath catches in his throat, having to cough a few times before he can speak.

“Good job, curly,” he gets out on a squeak, giving the other boy a thumbs up before his attention is shifted to Harry’s body trying to copy Harry’s skipping and falling over into a trash bin.

***

By noon, Louis is struggling.

Both Harry and his body have been tripping and stumbling on their way, crashing into things periodically and giggling. Louis’ body has taken to leading Harry’s along by a hand in his hair. Louis thinks he sees his body petting at Harry’s body's head and he finds this whole thing a bit ridiculous.

“Lou! Lou, look, it’s a car!” Harry floats over to the beat up volkswagen, tumbling happily and nearly going flying off. “Does this mean we don’t have to walk anymore?”

“Thank bloody fuck,” Louis jogs over to look through the window. “Everyone get in the fucking car.”

Louis helps their bodies into the back before trying to wrangle Harry into the passenger seat, crossing his fingers that he can manage to stay there.

***

They’re only a little under a mile out from their destination when the car runs out of gas, puttering pathetically while Louis pulls over and sighs.

“Looks like we’re going to have to wait out the night again. Just my sodding luck,” he grumbles, getting out of the car.

Harry finally relaxes, sinking right through the car to the road below, letting out a tired sigh. He takes a few deep breaths before he rolls out and makes his way over to where Louis and their bodies are heading toward what appears to be a fairly new pub. Their bodies settle into a booth in the back, sides pressed together, Harry’s body’s head resting on Louis’ body’s shoulder. Louis’ body helps Harry’s close its mouth, wiping away the little bit of spit that’d begun to coat his chin again.

Harry hops up onto the bar, patting the spot next to him and looking at Louis pointedly. Louis walks over, sitting on the stool instead and earning an eyeroll from Harry.

“So tell me about yourself,” Harry says a few minutes later, breaking the silence and making Louis look up incredulously.

“What, are we speed dating or something?” Louis looks at him like he’s grown a third head, picking at the corner of his thumbnail.

“Yeah, why not?” Harry shrugs, rubbing his own thighs and smirking when Louis’ gaze tracks the movement. “Favourite colour.”

“Huh?” Louis looks back up, dazed, before coughing and shaking his head, fixing his fringe. “Right, uhm. I don’t know. Probably yellow. Nice and happy, quite bright.”

Harry hums and strokes his chin in thought.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis pats his face, like he’s somehow gotten something smeared on it.

“You’re just interesting is all,” Harry shrugs again, scooting over and swinging his legs down so Louis’ sitting between his thighs. “Mine is green. Like that really pure colour grass is when it’s really healthy. Reminds me of summer and my family’s old lake house.”

“That’s really specific,” Louis raises his eyebrows and resists the urge to lean back and put space between them. “What’s your favourite memory?”

Harry bites his lip in thought, tapping his fingers on the edge of the bar. Louis watches as he starts to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, looking out the large window by the door.

“When I was eight, my mum took me and my sister to this carnival, and there was a huge ferris wheel that Gems just kept begging to go on. I didn’t want to since I was scared of heights, but I could see how excited she was and I tried to hide it. I knew if I didn’t go on she wouldn’t have been able to, and she had already gone on the merry go round with me when she didn’t want to, so. Anyway, I think she could tell when we all sat down, and when the ride started going she grabbed my hand and -- well, she just started talking. She told me a story about a princess who slayed dragons to protect her younger brother, and brought him pretty trinkets she found. She didn’t stop until we were stilled at the top on the second rotation, and she just held my hand really tight and pointed out and when I looked it was the most breathtaking view i’d ever seen. Still might be, to this day. The sun looked huge, sitting just on the horizon; the sky looked like cotton candy and bonfires. And Gem just whispered to me to look for her story in the sky, and it was so vivid to me in that moment, it felt--” Harry takes a deep breath, small smile quirking up his lips gently. “It felt like we were on top of the world. As cliche as that is.”

Louis stares at him for a moment, blinking hard a few times like he’s just come out of a dream. He can nearly see the sunset seared behind his lids when he closes his eyes.

“That’s a really beautiful story, Harry,” he says softly, watching Harry’s eyes twinkle in happiness. They both look over when they hear mumbling behind them, finding Louis’ body holding Harry’s tight to his chest, both of them fast asleep. Harry’s body’s lips are moving, babbling indistinctly, except for smattering of Louis’ name, the only clear word he seems to be able to work out.

“I didn’t even know they could talk,” Harry muses while Louis coos, both of them turning back to each other and flushing lightly. “So uhm, what’s your favourite memory?”

“Nothing as interesting as yours, ‘s actually pretty boring but,” Louis shrugs, scratching at his nose. “Every Sunday me and my sisters used to cook our mum breakfast in bed. She always worked Saturday nights, so I liked to give her the chance to sleep in y’know, just relax. We’d make bacon and eggs, cut up some fruit with whipped cream if we had any, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee or tea, depending. It was a fairly simple tradition, but it never failed to bring a smile to her face.”

“That’s not boring, Lou,” Harry whispers. “It’s actually really sweet.”

Louis’ gaze gravitates down to Harry’s lips, watching the other boy’s tongue dart out to lick at the corner. Louis starts unconsciously floating up a bit, bringing their faces closer together.

“I’d really like to kiss you, if that’s alright,” Louis breathes, barely audible. Harry leans in, eyelashes fluttering, would be brushing louis’ cheeks if they didn’t go right through. Just as their lips are about to touch, both of them holding their breath-

Harry falls straight through Louis. They both burst into silent giggles, trying not to wake their bodies as they clutch at their stomachs.

“Wait, wait can I try again?” Harry gasps out, floating up to bring their faces back together. Louis nods and holds Harry's hips this time, keeping him in place as he places a quick peck to his lips. When he pulls back Harry is flushed again, looking content and mildly amused.

“You’re really boo-tiful, did you know?” Harry sighs breathlessly, corners of his lips curling up in a smirk.

Louis just rolls his eyes and pulls him back onto the bar, both of them sitting with their sides pressed together this time.

“So back to our speed date…”

***

The next time Louis looks up, the sky is light, bright enough that he chances a glance at the clock above the bar and isn’t surprised to find it’s nearly nine. He hastily pokes Harry in the cheek to stop his rambling about cabbage.

“We need to hurry up and get going or we’ll have to travel a bit in the dark. Not that that’s really all that bad, but with the lower visibility, yeah. The little zombies over there aren’t exactly very good at navigating, even in full daylight,” Louis floats over to shake their bodies awake, slightly surprised to see his still holding Harry’s. They all work their way back out to the street, Louis taking a minute to orient himself before setting off in the direction they need to go.

“Do you really think it’s going to work?” Harry asks quietly, almost shyly, eyes cast down as he floats along next to louis. “Do you think we’ll get our bodies back?”

Louis takes a moment to actually think about that, glancing at Harry and then quickly away.

“I think anything’s possible, really. You’ve not been away from your body very long so the tie is still pretty strong, so I think you’ve got a pretty solid chance,” he kicks a pebble ahead of him as he sticks to walking on the pavement, wishing to hear the scrape of the soles of his shoes as he drags his feet.

“And what about you?” Harry watches the side of his face, eyes burning Louis' ears bright red.

“I’ve been dead near three months, so my chances of being able to return to my body are significantly lessened,” he kicks another pebble, watching it fly forward and trip up Harry’s body, Louis’ following him down and brushing off Harry’s body’s knees when they stand back up.

Harry’s silent for a long while after that, looking out at the horizon as the sun gets higher in the sky, before it starts its descent back down. Harry doesn’t speak up until they’re only a block away from the lab.

“Wait a second, Lou, where have you gone?” He asks, looking around him, floating ahead to look down the alley.

“What d’you mean? I’m right here?” Louis’ lost until he look’s at where Harry’s body is standing alone, Louis’ nowhere to be seen. His gaze flicks around, never settling until he sees up ahead on the right, his body trying to climb onto an upturned trash bin. “No, stupid, oh my god. No just -- fuck. Don’t do that, you’re gonna fall down. God dammit.”

Louis winces when his body falls right off, hitting the road shoulder first with an annoyed groan. Harry covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his giggles.

“Lou, I think your body’s got a boo-boo,” he snickers to himself, slapping his knee and rocking back and forth.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” Louis huffs, floating over to help his body right itself. Harry shakes his head vehemently, still trying to stifle his giggles.

***

“Well, here it is,” Louis says grandly, waving a hand at the white building in front of them and pushing through the heavy glass doors. Harry comes up behind him, their bodies stepping through to the lobby slowly, looking around the room curiously. Harry’s body’s mouth is hanging open again, though this time it might be in awe. “Wait here. I’m gonna go see if the boys are in.”

Louis floats through the door behind a heavy wood desk, making his way down the long hallway and following the sound of familiar voices. He pops through the last door on the right and lowers himself to plant his feet on the floor. The voices have ceased and three men are looking up at him in confusion, recognition, and hints of joy.

“Lou?” Greg takes a step toward him, Zayn putting a hand over his mouth behind him, and Richard trying to clean his glasses off.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he smiles softly, walking closer until he’s engulfed in a tight group hug. He’s pretty sure he hears Zayn sobbing in relief, but he doesn’t mention it.

“When we heard about what happened to you, we were hoping you’d make your way here,” Greg mumbles into the back of his shoulder blade. “But when three months passed and we hadn’t seen you, we figured something bad happened.”

“Something worse than dying?” Louis laughs wetly, nuzzling into the side of Richard’s throat. Zayn smacks him on the back of the head, making a pained noise before standing up straight and clearing his throat.

“So where’s your body? Let’s get to work, chop chop, I want to give you a proper hug,” he turns around to grab a kit and a few different wires. Louis looks down at his feet, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“So erm, I’ve kinda brought someone else here with me,” he says biting his lip and glancing up under his lashes. Zayn shrugs and goes to pull out another kit.

“S’cool, Lou. Bring your bodies and your friend back here and we’ll get this done,” he connects a few of the wires to a machine over in the corner. Louis nods and drifts back out to the lobby where Louis’ body seems to be laying on the ground.

“Is it alright? Why’s it on the ground? Also we’re ready to go through to the back,” Louis walks over to help his body up and grabs Harry’s hand with a reassuring smile.

***

With another flick of the switch, Louis feels a jolt to the center of his chest, and then feels a thousand times heavier, every part of his body aching before everything goes black.

***

When Louis wakes up again some time later, it’s to a much more solid looking Harry hovering over his face. He watches as deep dimples crater Harry’s cheeks, his eyes crinkling and hair flopping into his face.

“If it’s even possible, your hair is even wilder with gravity than it is without,” Louis chokes out before launching into a coughing fit while Harry giggles over him. He can hear Zayn making gagging noises and Greg and Richard snickering under their breath.

“If it’s even possible, you’re even more of a little shit when you’re human,” his eyes are twinkling, and Louis can’t stop his grin from spreading wide enough he’s almost worried his face is going to crack in half.

“I’d really like to kiss you again if that’s alright,” but Louis barely gets a chance to finish talking before Harry’s tackling him back into his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://bobaface.tumblr.com) !
> 
> edit: also a lot of people have wondered why louis says his zombie isn't cooperative in the beggining bc in the fic there's no trouble; but that's only bc harry's zombie gives it something to dote on and to place his focus with how adorable lmao


End file.
